


Yes or No

by SnixxxSmythe



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Len's alive, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnixxxSmythe/pseuds/SnixxxSmythe
Summary: Len sat next to her. "So maybe this time, it's smarter to make your choice now." He sighed. "Yes or no?"or, the one where Len asks Sara to be with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I've ever posted a Legends fanfiction. Please tell me what you think, bc I'd really like to know if fluff is my thing. :P

A soft knock on the door made Sara look up from the game of solitaire she was playing on her bed.  
"Come in," she called. Leonard was standing in the doorway, with a smirk from LA to Tokyo on his face. "Hi."  
Sara rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Snart?" Ever since Len had left the Legion of Doom and regained his memory, she had preferred not being around the crook, since his last memory before the Legion (and because of the paradox they had created, his most recent memory) was the kiss they had shared before she'd left him at the Oculus.

"I just wanted to come talk to you."  
Sara chuckled humorlessly. "About what?" she asked while placing a queen of hearts on a king of clubs. Leonard, his smirk now gone, took the next card from her hand.  
"You know what."  
Sara sighed, sitting up and turning to face him. "Yes, yes I do. What do you want to say about the damn kiss?"

"I'm in love with you."

That shut her up for a second. She'd never expected Len to be this bold and honest about any feelings, let alone the ones he claimed to have for her. It took a few seconds before she was able to get out a stuttered "What?"  
"That," he responded. "I actually already told you that, you know."  
Sara thought back to before the Oculus. "I blew you off." And I regretted it, she added in her mind.  
"What?" Correction: she added out loud, apparently. Fuck.  
She sighed again. "I regretted it," she repeated slowly. "A lot."

Leonard smiled softly. It was a real, genuine, warm smile. And it made Sara's heart pound 3 times faster than usual. “I regretted not telling you earlier,” he answered.  
"Well," Sara said carefully, "there's still time." "Yeah," Leonard responded, nodding, "that's what I thought last time." Sara looked at him.

Len sat next to her. "So maybe this time, it's smarter to make your choice now." He sighed. "Yes or no?"  
Sara was still staring at him, and suddenly felt a rush of warmth go through her. Then, she realized there was no need for words.  
So she kissed him properly, for the first time.

But not the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Boom. So tell me if that was good! Also, if I ever write more CC one shots, I might just put them together in one work. Is that smart? Feedback appreciated x)


End file.
